Celadon City
Celadon City is one of the biggest cities in the Kanto region, appearing to serve as a commercial center to the region. It boasts a massive department store, hotel, and condominiums which house the staff of Game Freak. It lies west of Saffron City and north of Fuchsia City. Notable locations Game Corner The Game Corner is the casino of the region. In order to play the games inside the casino, special coins are required, which can be bought, won or found on the floor of the casino. They are stored in a coin case. The main game available is a slot machine, with a card flipping game being added later. Prizes can be bought in the house next door and include TMs and rare Pokémon such as Abra, Dratini, and Porygon. The Game Corner serves as a front for Team Rocket's operations in Celadon City, and their base can be accessed by defeating the grunt who guards the poster and pressing the switch behind it. Rocket Hideout The infamous Rocket Hideout features spinning tile puzzles which proved very difficult to overcome. After a day with no progress due to lack of coordination, Democracy was introduced to help bypass the spinning tile puzzles. After overcoming the tiles, the protagonist proceeded to fight his or her way through the base, collecting the Lift Key and riding it to meet Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. After being defeated, he and his men abandoned the place, leaving behind the Silph Scope. Celadon Department Store The Department Store is a multi story shopping center that sells many items exclusively found there, including evolutionary stones, TMs and stat-enhancing items. On the top floor are vending machines which serve delicious cool drinks, one of which is necessary in order to bypass the security guards at the Saffron City gates. Celadon Condominiums The Celadon Condominiums are a series of apartments housing various Game Freak staff. The Director of Game Freak will award the player with a certificate upon completing the Pokédex. An elderly woman can be found in later generations, offering tea for the guards at Saffron City. Entering the back of the Condominiums allows the players to gain access to the roof, where they can either get an Eevee or hear a horror story about riding in the dark. The Eevee obtained from this location is infamous for being known as the False Prophet, blamed with causing the accidental release of two popular Pokémon Battle Tent A new feature exclusive to the Anniversary Red, this served as a Battle Frontier style contest. It proved to be very glitchy, causing at least two game breaking bugs that required a game revert. Celadon Gym Celadon Gym is a female dominated Grass-type gym with many trees to be cut down inside. They are led by Erika. Outside there is a man who originally makes lewd comments about the trainers inside but later changes his remarks to focus on their strength rather than their gender. Notable residents Erika Erika is the leader of Celadon Gym. She primarily favors Grass-type Pokémon, but during the randomized FireRed run she favored Ice-type Pokémon and during the randomized HeartGold run she favored Electric-type Pokémon. Upon defeat she confers a TM and the Rainbow badge, which allows the user to use Strength outside of battle if they weren't already capable of doing so. Category:Locations Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Cities